Tommy Terror
Weisman, Greg (2011-12-28). "Question #13822". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-12-28. | age (2016) = | species = Human | gender = Male | hair color = Blond | eye color = BlueIn their first appearance, Tommy had brown eyes and Tuppence had green. | relatives = Tuppence Terror (twin sister) | affiliation = The Light | powers = Super strength, Endurance & Super leap | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = c0 | voice = Yuri Lowenthal }} Tommy Terror is the twin brother of Tuppence Terror, and together they make the villainous duo "The Terror Twins". Personality Much like his sister, Tommy is rash, arrogant, and mostly relies on his strength to win fights. He has little compassion for others. He makes their own rules, and is quick to anger when someone challenges his. Physical appearance The twins dress and talk very much alike. They both speak with a very heavy Southern accent. Tommy also has blond hair, with one line shaved across his temples and blue eyes. He wears multiple earrings. His clothing matches his sister's: he wears a white sleeveless shirt, black pants, boots, and red suspenders. He wears a padlock on a chain around his neck. He also has black fingerless gloves. By 2016, he has significantly bulked up in his upper body. He also has cut the top half of his hair to be much shorter. History Early history Tommy is only three minutes older than Tuppence, but insists on calling her "li'l sis". Weisman, Greg (2011-11-29). "Question #13721". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-15. 2010 Tommy and Tuppence attempted to rob Gemini Gems in the Central City Mall. Kid Flash and Superboy tried to intervene, but things escalated and the Terror Twins took hostages. The fight eventually moved outside to the car park, where they were surprised to see Flash and Superman had also responded to the commotion. Outnumbered, they fled, pursued by Superman. The Twins went on a three state rampage, eventually ending in New Orleans' French Quarter. Superman and Martian Manhunter stopped them, and they were subdued with inhibitor collars. Their arrest was vital in a plan to infiltrate Belle Reve Penitentiary; Superboy and Miss Martian would go undercover as the twins. Weisman, Greg (2011-12-05). "Question #13747". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-15. 2014 At some unspecified point, Tommy and Tuppence had an undocumented skirmish with the Team, and Aqualad attempted to lock them back in Belle Reve. 2015 After being acquired by Kylstar as an asset, Tommy Terror was stored in a crystalline prison cell with all captured heroes and villains. After the captured heroes escaped, they contemplated liberating the villains, but decided not to and find their captor first. The Justice League, Superboy, Miss Martian's valiant effort against Kylstar convinced him to treat his sentient weapons better. All captives, including Tommy, were released, and Orb-One explained Kylstar's motives. He was a freedom fighter who was on a mission to stop slavers who destroyed his homeworld. As a sign of his good intentions, he offered to return captives unwilling to help with his fight back to their homeworlds. Those willing to stay were promised good treatment and glorious battle. Tommy, along with all of Kylstar's captives from Earth, were teleported into the Collector's Ship. With the additional reinforcements, the Collector's body was quickly destroyed. The body was merely one of many, and the Collector unleashed several additional Coludroids on the assembly. The battle was interrupted when the Collector noticed that the probe he embedded underneath Metropolis was malfunctioning. If nothing was done, Earth would be destroyed. Since the Collector was a preserver and not a destroyer, he agreed to shut off the beam that was slowly shrinking the City. After the assembled heroes convince him of their determination to prevent him from taking the city, he begrudgingly agreed to resize it back to normal and leave. The Collector teleported all Earthlings into the city. The villains were nowhere in sight, and the assembled heroes thought that the Collector had teleported them elsewhere to spite them. Unbeknownst to them, the villains were actually just yards away, mentally shielded by Gorilla Grodd, who informed them they now owed him. 2016 Tommy and Tuppence were chosen for a strike team lead by Kaldur'ahm to capture Blue Beetle. Tommy had some doubts about Kaldur's new right hand Tigress, as he had never heard of her. He shelved his concerns after she equated it with challenging Black Manta's judgment. They located Blue Beetle outside El Paso, and attacked him and his friend Impulse. The Terror Twins held down Blue Beetle for Icicle to freeze him. It didn't hold, however, and Tommy was knocked out by Blue Beetle's sonic canon. The two heroes got away, with the device Kaldur had to track Blue Beetle. Tommy was not happy Kaldur had hardly put up a fight, but changed his opinion when he learned the device was meant to be taken, and would hack Cave security for them. The strike team infiltrated the Cave, and Icicle and Tommy Terror attacked Superboy in the Grotto. After a short fight, he was fitted with an inhibitor collar. Both he and Tommy expressed interest in ending his life right there, but Kaldur disagreed. They moved on to the Mission Room, where Impulse thought he could take on the Terror Twins. After bouncing off Tuppence, he landed straight in Tommy's hands, who gave him a collar. Blue Beetle attacked him with his sonic cannon, but reneged when Kaldur held the Cave for ransom with a bomb in the Mission Room. Tommy carried Impulse aboard the Manta-Flyer. He was already on board when Blue Beetle, unsuccessfully, tried to escape. In the process, Kaldur's dead man switch detonator was revealed to be a bluff, which lead to Tommy and Icicle having doubts in the ruthlessness of their leader. That they had left Nightwing and Superboy behind alive also weighed in. To end the dissent, Kaldur ordered Tigress to detonate the bomb. The strike team made it back to the Manta-Sub. Tommy and the others disembarked. Powers and abilities * Super strength: This is one of Terror Twins's main abilities. This allows them to easily pick up or carry heavy objects. The Terrors Twins were able to battle Superman and the other powerhouses of the Justice League. ** Super leap: Their strength also allows them to jump over great distances and to great heights. * Invulnerability: Both Terror Twins have great durability and are able to take punches from Superman and Superboy with very little physical damage to their bodies. Appearances Production background * Tommy and Tuppence Terror are named after the characters Tommy and Tuppence, a couple of married detectives created by Agatha Christie. The name is also a nod to Greg Weisman's friend Tuppence Macintyre, who had previously helped him research Scottish history for the television series Gargoyles.Weisman, Greg (2011-02-25). "Question #13021". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-04-16. Greg had previously created another character based on Tuppence Macintyre while writing Captain Atom: Plastique's lawyer, Tuppence Macrae.Weisman, Greg (2000-03-24). "Question #5298". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-04-16. Notes References }} Category:A to Z Category:Belle Reve Penitentiary Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with super strength